Training the Madness
by CrimsonLuna
Summary: What better teacher to teach Vlad how to control his madness then the Nosferatu, The No Life King, The Count, spell his name backwards and you get Dracula, Alucard! This begin at the end. Were Vlad has survived his trial, but he still deals madness...
1. Chapter 1

Vlad looked around. He was at his graduation. That's right, he had made it. He had servived his retrile. He looked back at what all had happened. His father coming back, Joss alive after their fight, the search for Tomas's Journal, him and Snow becoming a couple. More searching for the journal. Eddie Poe telling Vlad to make him a vampire, or he would expose him and all of Elysia.

Vlad, Henry, Joss, Otis, Snow and all his goth friends fighting off the vampires and slayers, to stop the cleansing. Snow being staked, Vlad turning her just as she was about to die. And she did, sadly. And when she did, he looked at the destruction around him, and willed himself to the top of the steps of Bathory High.

He recalled shouting "STOP!" He remembered every one, vampires, slayor and the people of Bathory all stopping. 'Look at me!" he had said twice, low the first time, then he shouted it the next. They all gathered around him, waiting to her wat he said. He had told the slayers to go home and forget ever seeing a vampire in Bathory. He told the vampires to go home, and forget all this, an he told the people of his home town that they would just think it was an earthquake that caused all this, and that they should help the wounded.

His father revealing that he had created Vlad for the purpose of his own selfish wishes. Yes. His father had pretened it all, lied about it all. He wanted to be the Pravis. He remembered that Viks, the vampire that trained him in his months in Siberia, his friend- or so he had thought- had be in on it too. He helped Tomas. All along. He'd went along with Tamas's dreams, helping him.

He remembered the battle between him and his father. Vlad had staked him. He could use his Pravis mid powers on him because he had burned his make away, erasing Elysia from him.

And now her he was, graduating. With his friends. Henry, October, Joss, Meredith… and Snow- who diesided after all to come to he graduation.

What? I said she died, and she did. You kind of have to die to become a vampire. That's right! Snow, Vlad's beloved Snow, his perfect mach, his soul mate, was a vampire. She will always live with him now.

_**Vlad P.O.V.**_

I looked at Snow. She was more beautiful then ever before, and that was saying something, considering she was unbelievably beautiful before. I was surprised to see that she could get any more beautiful!

And as we looked at each other, her eyes flashed green! What was that sopose to mean? Vampires eye normally stay one color. The only vampires he knew that did have that ability was Dorian and him. Dorian's eyes flashe iridescent blue, and his flashed iridescent purple. And the only other vapires he knew _of_, where the one that had etched the Pravis Prophesy in to Dorians very blood. They were all chosen people. So what did it mean.

I didn't have time to think about it, I was being called up. Otis handed me my deploma and shaked my hand. Hugs were for later.

I gave my speech, bowed to the awdeance, and went to stand by all the my other classmates.(1)

After words, I went to talk to Snow.

"Hey, Snow." I said, giving he a peck on the hand then her check. But it seemed she wanted more then that. She smaked him with kiss on the lips.

"Hahaha. Such a gentlemen." She said with a pure voise.

"So, Snow. Can we talk for a sec?" I asked.

A look of confusion crossed her ace. "Sure, what is it?"

"Eairlier, before I stepped up for my speech, I saw your eyes flash green."

"What? Really?" She said surprised.

"I think so. But it was only breaf. Hummm… Try toching you make."

"Why? What would happen?" She sounded curios, looking at he vampire tattoo.

"This…" She looked up at me, and I toached my make. She saw my eyes flash purple.

"Oh, cool. So all I gotta do it toauch it?" At my nod, she did, looking strait into my eyes. There it was again! That iridescent green. "By the look on your fash, it should up again?" Snow said.

"Yeah, it did. But I want you to see it to. Just to make shurei'm not just imagening it because I expect it to happen." Just then, Meredith was walking up. Hand in hand with Joss. I still couldn't believe that they were together.

"Hey, Meredith? You got a mirror?" Snow asked. It was odd that the two were friends, best friends even. But hey, if October and Henry were dating and the world _wasn't _coming to an end, I guess anything could be possible.

"Are you sure you'll show up in it? Haha.." Meredith said playfully, reaching in her bag without even looking, and pulled out a pink flip up mirror, with hello kitty on it.

"Hey I have on just like this," Snow said, getting looks from her friends, "Except mine has a gothic vampire Hello Kitty, with a bat instead of a bow on her ear." Every one breathed a sigh of releaf. If a girl like Snow owned something that pink, the world _would_ come to an end.

"So what do you need it for? Your makeup looks as gothy as always." Meredith asked.

"Vlad told me to… need to check someth-" Snow broke off, "Holly shit! They did turn green!"

"What?" Meredith, Joss, Henry and October- the latter two having just showed up in time to hear what Snow had said- said at once.

'Vlad was right, my eyes changed green!" Snow had a look that was hard to discribe. It had worry and excitement in it, I guess you could say.

"Hummm…" I said.

"What is it?" Snow asked.

"Well… I'd like to get someone that doesn't expect it to change. Or at least doesn't know what color… "

"Why don't we ask Otis? Just don't tell him what color it is. Only that your eyes change." Henry said, making every one look at him in serprise. He had another great idea! That's twise now.

"Hey! Like I said, 'Tacos are brain food!'" To further prove it, he held up a taco. I was beginning to think Henry was right about the tacos.

"Ok, so we go to Otis." I said.

I spotted him off to the side, a pouch of "Hawaiian punch" in his hand, talking and laghing with a history teacher. They all walked up to him, and Vlad sent a telepathic message to him.

"_Otis, there's something you should see. Now!"_

It didn't exactly have to be now, but they were all curies about it, and could not wait. As Vlad had sent the message, Otis looked over, a smile plastered on his face, but you could tell under it, there was a face of confusion and worry.

"_What is it Vladimir? Is something wrong?"_

"_I'll be honust. We don't know. It could be, or it could not be a big thing. But still, we need your help to confirm something."_

"_Alright."_

Otis turned to the history teacher to tell him he was going to see Vlad and congratulate him some more. As the two parted, Otis's face tuned to one of worry and curiosity.

"What is it, Vlad?" He said as he got up to him.

"Watch." I said, gesturing to Snow.

She touched her make and a look of utter surprise crossed Otis's face.

"What color did they change to?" I asked my uncle/father figure.

"They turned green!" Otis said, still shocked.

"Ok, so now we know that its real." Snow said, "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Well, it could be an effect of being tuned by Vlad." Henry said. That it, tacos are now officially brain food!

"That could be, but… I don't know…" Otis said, scratching his head.

"Maybe it means that she really, truly _is _Vlad's only one. His soul mate." October said.

"Hummm…. That could be possible. You might be my queen or something… Not that I plan on being any king of the world or anywhere, but you know what I mean."

"Humm… I guess that makes seine too. We'll keep both in mind."

And hour later, Vlad and Snow were up in the belfry, looking over Bathory.

"So, I was wondering. Do you want to take a vacation?" I asked.

"Vacation? When did this come up?"

"Hum… Just wondering. Otis said that my dad's old home, back in England, is mine now. I was thinking that we could all go. Joss and Meredith, Henry and October, You and me, all go tot England, and have a nice time."

"Hummm…. A nice romantic getaway. Sounds nice. I'd love to go!" When Snow finished her sentence, she kissed me full on the lips. We snogged for about ten minutes before bulling apart, having herd something. It was night time and the Goths were at the steps of Bathory high. It seemed there was fresh gothic kids with them.

Snow and I could hear what they were saying. They were telling the story of the vampire preast that once was here.

"Its true!" Kristoff insisted.

"Yeah, right! And the fair is real too, I pressroom." a boy with black hair, a black trench coat, skinny jeans, steal-toe, punk-rock boots and a shirt that had number count from Sesemy Street, biting into elmo.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" I asked.

"If that's, 'I want that guys shirt,' then yes." Snow said, "And if its not that, its go down and scare the living shit of the kid."

"It was the later, but I'll bye you the shirt sometime."

"Oh, your so sweet! Now, lest scare the shit of 'em!"

I hovered down to the party below, silently slipping into the bushes that were just next to the stairs. The newbie's were sitting on the railing, so they were right in front of me, their backs turned. Kristoff and the other kids gave a smirk as they saw me slip in to the boshes. It was ok, because they knew. He had told them the day to the would-be-cleansing, but had apparently told them before. But then it was ment as a joke, but they believed him.

"So you don't believe in vampires do ya?" Kristoff said. The newbie's nodded. "Then how do you explain the one right behind you?"

"Really? You expect us to look, don't you?" one of the other newbie's said.

"Well, you should never turn your back on a vampire. They might bit you in the butt."

At this, I silently made a justure that looked like I was throwing up. Kristoff had a hard time not laughing. But right before the two would turn to look, I put on a scary face.

"Well, I'll bet fifty bucks that there is no vampire there. I hightly dought there is anyone their."

"_Then you own him, vivty bocks!" _I said, with the old movies vampire talk.

The newbie's jumped, and turned around so fast that they fell of the railing.

"Shit!" some screamed.

I walked over to Kristoff, holding my chest as I laughted. Kristoff and the other Goths were doing the samething.

"Aw man, that was awesome!" Kristoff and I slapped high-fives. It was great to be friend with Kristoff. It turned out that he had been jealous of the vampire powers I had. But he had gotten over it.

We helped the kids up and helped them dust off. They slapped high-fives with us, they immeadeutly became members of the Goth group.

Later that evening, when all the new gots had gone home, Snow, Kristoff and I were walking to my place- Formally Nelly's, but was passed on to him through her will. We had disided to play some video games. I had called Henry to see if he wanted to join, but said that he and October were going to the mall.

So it was just us. We played for hours, until Kristoff said it was late.

"I should probably get home." he said, rubbing an eye with sleepiness.

"You look too tired. Why not spent the night here. We have a guest room if you want.

"Yeah. That'd be nice. I think I'm so sleepy-*yon*- that I'd end up in Stokerton without realizing it."

"Yeah, and that would be _really_ bad, considering the vampires. Their not all bad, but they still feed on people, and if they see someone sleepy…" Snow said.

"Yeah," Kristoff said, almost blacking out then woke himself up.

"Here, common. I'll show you to the guest room." I got up and he hefted himself up.

"Hey, if you wake up after 6:00 am, and I'm still here, could you wake me? My mom and dad are taking a plain to Hawaii and their sending me to a relative over seas in the other direction. I have to get on my plain if I'm going to get there." Kristoff went in to the room, saw an alarm clock and set it for a wake up time. "Do what ever it takes to wake me up. Even if it means scaring the piss out of me."

"Not sure why you would want the piss scared out of you, though." I said.

"Hey, at least I wont have to worry about going to the bathroom. I can just get changed, and go." Kristoff said, jokingly.

"No offence, dude, but that's just sick on so many levels. Haha." I said, tuning and shutting the door.

The next morning, I had to clean some pants and jeans that not only had a green/yellow stain on it, but also a brown on it too.

Damn, I scared him good!

**A.N.: Well how do you like it? it's the first of its kind it seems. I was disappointed in the factt ht there were none, so I made this. And it was fuelled by what I read in the last book. I only hope I can make it as gory as I would like it to be.**

**I allow flames, but please, do not be so mean. If my spelling is bad, you can just simply say "Your spelling needs work." Don't repeat it over again a hundred times like some people like to do. Anyway, if you are confused by something, just ask. And I will most likely answer.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So? Do we all go, or what?" I said. Snow and I had just told them our plans on going to my new house in England, and have a vacation.

"Sure. I herd that the English have some pretty great goth wear. I'm in." October said, smiling.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Ah, a nice romantic getaway…" Meredith said.

"Well, there can't be any romance if I'm not there with you- at least I hope not- so of course I'll go." joss said.

"What about you Henry? Are you going?" Snow asked.

"Oh, he has no choice. He'll be going." October said. Henry smiled and gave a mock shrug of defeat.

"So, now that that's settled, why don't we go to the Crypt tonight?" October said, and almost immediately, Henry paled.

"What's wrong Henry, I though you were getting use to the Crypt?" I said.

"Oh, its nothing…" October said, grinning evilly.

"I won't be going, sorry, you know how I am. I'd never fit in, even if I dressed for it. I'd feel out of place too." Meredith said, "But, Joss, why don't you go?"

"You sure?" Joss said.

'Yeah, I'm sure. I have to help my mom with her book club, and I'm sure you wont want to talk about- or hear- what they'll be saying. Trust me, its something only girls should hear, unless your not in to girls and you can relate with what they say about the men in the books."

"Oooookay, no offence Meredith, but that was a little too much info…" October said, giving a smile to show she meant no offence.

"Oh, sorry… So don't mind me. I have to go. See ya latter."

"Bye, have fun." Snow said. "So, anyone else have other plans?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright then! Lest go!" October grabbed Henry by the arm and pulled him away. "We'll meet you there!"

"Ok." Snow said.

"So, Should we take my car?" I asked Snow and Joss.

That right. I got a car. A nice new midnight-black Thunder Bird. It was my graduation gift from Otis, but more of my gift for surviving the trials.

"You be! That cars sweet!" Snow said.

"Yeah, Midnight's a beauty aright." Joss said. That was the name I had given her.

We all climbed in and took off to Stokerton.

At the Crypt, we were all having fun dancing, until two people walked in. One looked like she normally would, where as the other looked completely different, yet somehow, pulled the look off completely. October skipped up to our group, folding her arms with satisfaction.

"What do you think of my handy work?" She asked no one in particular.

"Its amazing!" Joss said.

"I didn't think it was possible…" I said.

"October, how were you able to do this?" Snow asked.

Everyone- and I mean _everyone,_ the whole club- was looking at Henry. Though it could have been his dark clone, or something.

Henry had thick, black eyeliner lining all around the eyes, and had his nails painted black. He wore a thick hoody that had strange, cool, silver designs on the chest and arms, and some black trip pants that had allsorts of loops, a quarter of them having chains linked to them, and had some thick soled, punk goth, steel toe boots.

And he looked like one of the Goths. He looked like he belonged here now- where as with his old entire, people would sincerely ask if he were lost. Henry made as good a goth as he did as a prep. Witch is saying something…

An hour later, Henry approached me. "Dude! I understand you liking these cloths now!" He said, "I look awesome! You know, I might actually switch to this. "

"Wow… what happened to the Henry we all knew an hour and a half ago?" I asked.

"I was enlightened- or would it be endarkened?"

"So, what is it that had 'endarkened' you?" I asked.

"Either having a gothic girlfriend, or hanging out with my friend vampires. Or maybe both…" Henry put on a thoughtful face, pondering what had altered him.

"Hey guys!" Sprat yelled, "Check this out!" In his arms, he held blood packs. About six of them.

"Dude!" Henry whispered loudly enough for the surge-high kid to hear, but no one else, "Did you sneak blood in here? You need to get that out now!"

"I didn't sneak in it, they have them at the snack and beverage bar-"

"Their selling blood here?" Joss said this time, cutting Sprat short.

"Let me finish! Its not really blood. it's the vampire drink, only they thought of a cooler way of drinking it. They put it in these blood pack looking packs, and you suck the drink out with this-" Sprat held up a plastic bendy tube that was attached to the bottom of the bag, "And to keep it from spilling every where, you use this to stop it-" he showed them a flat peace of plastic that was attached to the tube. It had a lager gap in it that thinned to a smaller one. Sprat bent the tube and pushed the end through the larger part of the gap, he then pushed it in to the smaller part, then let the bag hand upside-down so that the liquid would flow down the tube. None of it came out. "You can also wrap it around your neck too." There was a string attached to it that had a snap on attachment so you could let it dangle from you neck.(1)

It was pretty cool actually.

"Dude! That's cool!" Henry said, taking one. He slurped a tit, and gave an "hummm" of content.

"Well, its interesting…." Joss said.

"Hey, I wonder if since they have that, we could disguise actual blood packs and have them here." Snow said.

"Not so sure about that, Snow." I said, "The drink in that is clear, were as actual blood is thick and you can see through is as well, if any."

"Yeah, you got a point." She gave a defeated face.

"But still, it was a good thought." I went tot reassure her.

"Haha, its ok." she said.

We all got a pack of the "blood" and tried some. To Snow and I, it was in no compare to the actual thing, but it was still pretty good. Everyone else seemed to enjoy it though.

For the rest of the night, we just talked with others and had a dance occasionally. We then went home.

"Ah… That was fun…" Snow said, slightly sleepily. Snow lived at my house. Now that she was a vampire, she needed to be with someone that could help her along the way, witch would be someone who already knew. October would have been glad to, but Snow was afraid she would want to try something, and October had parents. She wouldn't exactly be able to sneak blood packs into the house. Same for all the others. I was the only one that would be able to help her. And besides, she was my girlfriend. That's not to say we do anything!

I shook my head to get rid of the dirty thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Snow said, having seen me shake my head.

"Oh, nothing… just a bad thought." I felt my face go warm, and could see the tip of my nose turn red.

"Oooookay…" She said, a suspicious look on her face, but she stopped the conversation.

"Hey uncle Otis!" I said. Otis had went out to Stokerton for a bit to see some old friends in the Stokerton Counsel, and had just gotten back.

"Hello, Vladimir, Snow." Otis said with a smile.

"So, how was everyone?" Snow asked.

"They were great. Glad that that I was back and all." Otis went into the kitchen. He grabbed three packets of blood, and three coffee cups. After letting the packs worm in the microwave, he pored the blood in to the cups and handed Snow and me one.

"Good thing there's a nurse that's a vampire at the hospital. I don't know what I'd do if we didn't get these." I said. There had been a vampire nurse at the hospital that Nelly had worked at. Before, it was Nelly that got us our blood packs, but now that… well you know… Otis had the vampire bring the blood. She was nice, cool, and trustworthy. Sometimes she would even play video games with Henry and I.

"So Otis. I've got a question." I said.

"And what might that be?" Otis said with a smile.

"Snow, Henry, October, Meredith, Joss and I are going on a vacation to England, to were my dad's house is. I was wondering if you would like to come."

"It would get lonely here without you… why not." A smile broke out on my face. "So when were you planning on leaving?"

"In two days. I already bought plain tickets, so we're good on that."

"You even bought some for me? With out knowing what I would say?"

"I don't need visions to tell me what you'd way uncle Otis." I said with a joking smile, "Your pretty easy to predict."

"I guess I'm going to have to work on that." Otis finished the rest of his drink, "Well, I'm heading off to bed now. See you in the morning kids."

"We're not kid! We just graduated, I'll have you know." I said with a proud tone.

"Haha, goodnight Vladimir, Snow."

"Night." Snow and I said in union.

"Common, Uncle Otis! We can't be late!" I said. We were heading to the airport to go on our vacation, and Otis seemed to be taking his sweet time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I just have to find my hat is all… Now, where did I put it…"

"Ummm…. Otis," Snow said, trying not to laugh, as was I.

"What? Do you know where it is?" We nodded. "Well, where?"

"Its on your head!" Snow was the first to brake, and I soon fallowed after. It only worsened when Otis took the hat off, and gave an annoyed face.

"Al-Alright, you've… got your hat…*snort*… Lets go!" I said, trying to calm my laughter.

"Alright…" Otis walked out the door, and we followed.

"Should we take my car, or yours Vladimir?" Otis asked.

"Both. Henrys car broke down, so he and October will be riding with you. Joss and Meredith with me and Snow." I said.

"Sounds like a plan, let go." Otis got in his car and took off for Henry's house, while Snow and I took off for Meredith's."

We all met up at the airport, had some of the not so appetizing food, and got on our plain.

~~~Hellsing HQ~~~

"Sir Integra, your lunch is ready." Walter said, holding a tray of food.

"Thank you Walter. How is our guest doing?" Integra said.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. He plays the gaming system for the most part, at times yelling in triumph, at others, throwing a tantrum about something. You certainly have an odd nephew." Walter said.

"Why not show him to the battle house? Give him a paint ball gun and let some of the solders some to." Integra said. She didn't like to have someone playing games that didn't involve exercise all the time. So she thought this would be the best solution.

"Yes sir, I shale tell young David immediately." Walter bowed and then left he room.

Integra looked back at her reports. It seemed there had been some odd things happening in the U.S. Things that pointed to vampire. But somehow, it seemed to have just stopped. It was odd. She would have looked into it more, but she had other things to worry about. Namely, Millennium. They seemed to be oddly quiet lately. But she would worry about it another time.

Putting down the report she grabbed the tray of food and started eating.

**AN: Sorry I didn't have much on the Hellsing's part, but I felt I had to get some of t in there.**

**(1) They really do have the blood pack things! Its awesome! And they really are good to. They normally sell them around Halloween time, but they might have them in other places all the time.**

**So what did you think? Please review. I need to know how if you like it or not. And since this is the first of its kind, if you have friends that read and/or watch the two, tell them! Please? **

**Ok, well bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**~~~Vlad POV~~~**_

_It was darkness. Nothing but blackness. Then, I saw something. It was red. And then it disappeared. Then ten seconds later, there were millions upon millions of eyes, bright crimson eyes. And then I heard the sound of something wet, trickling here and there. When I looked at the floor, there was blood, surrounding my feet. As I watched in horror, the blood clumped up, and then became dozens of centipedes. I shut my eyes tight and screamed out. When I opened them, All the eyes, all the centipedes and blood, were gone. But was merely replaced by something. As I looked to the sound of padded feet walking up to me, I saw six red dots, going up in a parallel way. And as they got ere I realized they were eyes. _

_**~~~Alucard POV~~~**_

_I looked at the boy. He looked to be around the age of 17 or 18. But there was something odd, and yet familiar about him. As I looked on, I noticed his eyes were an iridescent purple. He looked to be frightened. Most likely because of what he may have seen and what he is seeing now. I have to admit, its not normal to see a dog with six eyes. Deciding that he would feel better if I looked more human, I changed in to my regular form._

"_Wh-who are you?" The boy said, his voice shaking. Seems my changing only made it worst, because the boy was backing up._

"_I could ask the same for you." I could séance something in his past. Battles. Blood. Heartbreak. Betrayal. And there was the aura he was giving off. It was so very similar to mine. Almost as powerful as mine. _

"_Vlad!" A voice rang out. It was female. And with that, the boy was gone._

_**~~~Vlad POV~~~**_

_I looked at the man, who was previously the dog. "Wh-who are you?" I asked in a shaking voice._

_Never had I seen someone so intimidating. Even Em couldn't hope to be this scary._

"_I could ask the same for you." the man said._

_When was going to answer, I herd Snow._

"_Vlad!" she called out. I felt myself being shaken._

"Vlad? We're here!" I herd snow say, more clearly. I opened my eyes, to see Snow looking at me, and she looked a little surprised.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Your eyes, they were purple just now. And you look a little pail… with a bit of green, are you feeling ok?" She put a hand on my forehead, then realizing how much effect that had, took it away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a scary dream, is all."

"Vladimir? Are you ok?" Otis asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Otis, I'm fine." A look of doubt came over Otis's face, but he let it drop.

"Common, lets get off the plain." He said.

We grabbed our bags and got off the plain. We went strait for the taxies, and went on our way to my new home in England.

_**~~~Alucard POV~~~**_

I sat there, a glass of blood wine in my hand, thinking about the boy in the dream. It was frustrating to not know who or what he was. What was clear was that he was vampire, but there was something else about him, something more. As I went over the dream in my head, I recalled something. It was on the boys wrist. It was something I hadn't seen in a very long time too. The mark of an Elysian. Yes, the last time he had seen one of those, he was still roaming free.

In fact, if it weren't for me, there would be no such thing as an Elysian vampire.

I got no further in my think when I herd my masters call.

I appeared in her office via ceiling.

"Yes, my Master?" I asked, bowing respectfully.

"I need you to help me in a decision." Integra said.

"A decision? This s not normal." I smirked.

"Yes, well, I haven't the slightest idea on how I should handle this." Integra rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Then what might the problem be?"

"My nephew, David, has found out about vampires."

"Hum? And how did this happen?"

"It seems that one of the tapes, one that was used for spying, had been placed in the wrong place. He saw a vampire and Saris fighting. He has seen Saris around so we can't cover it up as a movie- not to mention it was only five minutes long." Integra stopped to see if I had any questions, and I made a gesture for her to continue.

"I'm not sure if I should have his memory whipped, or not."

"And why would that be?"

"The way he reacted. It serenely had fright, and confuting, but he also seemed to be use to it. Like he's seen it. The fight seemed to come from the face that someone else has knowledge of vampires. So it was more of surprise then fright, I suppose. My other reason is, he is very good at shooting and hunting. I had him play paint ball in the battle house with some of the Wild Gees, he shot all of them in the same place, each one in the heart. Consistently. And he never once got a smug of paint on him. He is of age, though it is the lowest age, to become a member of Hellsing. I do not know if I should or shouldn't erase his memory.'

"I may have an idea. How about I search the boys memories, if I see something that could be of use, then I will say not to whip it. But if he is someone who I know you would not like to be involved in our battles then I will whip it."

"That may very well work. But I want you to ask if he would even like to join. Even if you whip his mind."

"Yes master." I gave another bow, "Is there anything else you wish of me?"

"Nothing for now. You may go."

I decided to go around London. It had been a while since I had just taken a break. As I walked out the gat of Hellsing, I saw Saris walking just a few yards from myself. Seems I wasn't the only one taking a break.

I got an idea in my head then. I tuned in to a boy, looking to be a year older then her. I changed my eye color to brown. I then read her mind and found she was going to a bar. "Peeeeerfect."

I watched as she went into the bar, and five minute I went in as well. I sat two seats from her. When I went in I sat three seats from her. I was about to order the Bloody Marry, when I herd someone say, "They need a V Bar here."

'Odd name for a bar.' I thought.

I looked to see who had said it, and saw something I really didn't expect. There, sitting one seat away, was a man. He had a purple, rumpled, top hat on, with orange/brown hair coming out he bottom. He had a Bloody Marry in his hands, but was looking at it with a look that said, "This is in no compare to what I'm use to."

But it wasn't the man- though I could tell he was a vampire- that caught my eye. It was the boy with him. It was the boy that I had seen in the dream. Though his eye's weren't purple now.

As I looked, the man with the hat looked up in to my eyes. It seemed I had been staring too long.

I looked away, and got up. As I walked by Saris, I bumped in to her. As she tuned to see who had done it, I let my eyes turn red, and looked at her. She gave a small gasp.

"_Follow me. But not now. Wait five minute, then go." _I told her telepathically, then left.

"_Yes master." _she said back.

_**~~~Vlad POV~~~**_

"What's wrong Uncle Otis?" I asked. He had looked up for a second and he seemed to have froze.

He looked back at me now. "I don't know. I think I just saw a vampire, felt his aura, but when I looked for a mark, I saw none."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Very. It was dark, and evil, yet at the same time, I felt he didn't mean any harm at all. Like he was tame."

"That is odd. Now that you mention it, I feel one too. Its coming from that girl that just left."

"What? Where?" Otis looked around, and saw a girl with blond hair and a pink outfit on, leaving. She did indeed have a vampires aura. "That's odd. But that wasn't the vampire. It was a man, and her power is weaker then his. There's something odd about it though. The auras. Their similar to yours, Vladimir."

"_What?" _I said though telepathy.

"_I don't know. Why don't we look in to this tomorrow. Ok?"_

"_Alright."_

_**~~~Alucard POV~~~**_

"What is it Master?" Saris said, as she spotted me in an ally two buildings down from the bar.

"I saw something, and I need you to check it out for me. There were two vampires in the bar. One was a man with an old purple top hat, the other was a boy around the age of 17 or 18." I told her.

"Right, I think I saw them. I thought there was something odd about them. Now I know why." Saris said, which even with the current situation, I was in some way glad. Saris- even though they were Elysian vampires, was able to seines something about them. This was very good.

"I want you to become friends with them. I know they don't mean harm, but there's something about the boy. I'll tell you latter. What I want you to do is find a way to become friends. They saw you go out and I'm sure they have noticed you may be vampire as well, so don't approach them head on. Act like it was chance that you run into them again."

"Yes sir. Shale I do it now?"

"Humm… No… tomorrow. When you do become friends, tell me."

"Right. Shale I head back to HQ?"

"Yes, if you return to the bar, they'll be suspicious."

I went with Saris, finding no reason to rush, after all, I had been wanting to walk around London.

When we got to the Hellsing mansion, I saw the boy, David. When he spotted Saris, he stiffened. Then he saw me and a look of fright came over his face. Only natural. Even vampires did that.

"Boy. Come here. I need to have a talk with you." I said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Why, did I do something?" he said.

"Yes, but nothing to be in trouble for. Its about what you saw on that tape."

"Oh… That… Ok…" He came over, more willing then I had thought. Sure, he was hesitant, but came inspight of it.

I lead him to one of the rooms, were we'd be alone.

"Now, boy, you saw vampires on that tape, right?"

"Yes…"

"My Master, Integra that is, says that you reacted with more serprise then fear. Why is that?"

David looked down.

"Tell me, or I can find it out myself."

"How would you do that?"

"Well, I suppose since you've already seen a vampire on the tape, I can tell you. I am a vampire, and I will just force it from your mind to get the answer. Now, you can tell me willingly or not."

"Alright, alright. Yeah, I did know you were a vampire. I know because I have seen vampires. Though your different. In a way. Its hard to explain. And I refuse to tell you more then that. Well, its more that I promised I wouldn't tell. Sorry."

"Promised? Maybe if I read your mind, you wont be breaking the promise?"

"I… I don't know. I'd have to think about t it, if you don't mind."

"I will give you the chose on that. Now, Integra says you have a nice shot and are good at hunting. Do you know what your aunt does for a living?"

"Not really, but considering all that I've seen, I'm guessing she's a vampire hunter?"

"Good at fighting and very perceptive. Yes, we are called the Hellsing Organization. We hunt and kill vampires and of the kind that could mean harm to her Majesty. You are of age to become a member of the organization. Would you like to?"

The boy looked taken aback.

"Join? You mean I hunt down vampires?"

"Yes. And any other creature that is bad."

"I… I don't know. I'd have to think about it."

"I'll give you a week to think on it. Oh, and about those vampires you've seen, they wouldn't happen to be referred to as Elysian, would they?"

"Man, this place is pretty cool." Henry said, plopping down on to a nicely fluffed couch. Calling it a house was to under mind it. It was more of a mansion! Witch was more then cool, it was awesome!

"Otis you never said it was going to be this big!" I said.

"I didn't know it was." He said, looking around.

"At least we know there's enough room for everyone." Meredith said.

"Yeah, and more." Snow said.

Joss was the only one to have remained silent.

"What wrong Joss? You seem troubled." I asked.

"Ah… Yeah… Could I talk to you and Otis? Henry and Snow can join if they want." I looked at the two and they nodded. So we all- all but Meredith and October, who had taken to watching TV- went to the kitchen.

"So, what is it Joss?" Otis asked, knowing that if a former slayer turned friend was trolled and had called a conference with those that were most involved with vampires, it was normally not a good thing.

"Well, when I was with the Slayer Society, I had herd that there were two others. The Slayer never bothered with either, as long as they had been getting rid of the vampires then the Slayers didn't care. The two organizations were both at odds though. Constantly fighting. Because their belief in God is different. One was the Vatican's Special Section 13, the Iscariot Organization. The other was the Hellsing Organization. It's the Hellsing Organization I'm worried about, though. I had never learned were they were, all I knew was that they were in England. I didn't think it was here in London though. When we were in the taxies, we pasted by there main estate. I knew it was them because I saw pictures."

"So, your saying we should tread carefully?" Otis said.

"Exactly. They don't travel around the world like the Slayers did. They stay here and protect he Queen. So, I wanted to mention this because you need a way to get blood. You can't just go out on the streets, it's a bit to dangerous."

"Well… Maybe we could check around for any vampire bars?" I asked.

"There wouldn't be any in an area that is protected by slayers. I'm sure they keep a close eye on every thing." Joss said.

"What about the vampires from earlier today? Maybe they may know something?" I asked.

"What vampires?" Joss asked.

"When Vladimir and I were at a bar, we saw two vampires. They didn't have a mark of an Elysian, but we could séance their aura." Otis said, "Anyway, they are here. Maybe we could ask them for help."

"I don't know. I guess if you run into them, you could try to, but be careful."

_**~~~Saris POV~~~**_

Saris walked down the streets of London, as she had been doing for the last three weeks every time she got the chance.

"I don't know if I'll ever see them again. Hummm… This is just great." she said to herself.

"What are you talking about? Who are you wanting to see?" the boy, David, said. He had decided to get to know Saris, seeing as she was a vampire, and learn more about what the Organization was all about.

"Oh… nothing, really. Just some people I saw in a bar." she said.

"So, what do they look like. I could help." David said.

"No, but thanks, for the offer. I think I could do it. So, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, kinda. Why don't we head there?" As to what "there" was, it was a small buffet place.

"That looks good. Yeah, let go there."

The two went in and got a table. It was a nice little place. Good food, but not too expensive.

Ding….

The bell as the door rang. There weren't much people here, and they hadn't had people come in too much since they had gotten there. So the to were curies as to who was there. What Saris saw surprised her. And for some reason there was surprise on David's face too.

"Vlad!" David yelled in joyous serprise. The boy that looked to be 17 or 18 looked up and a smile spread over his face.

"Kristoff? What are you doing here?" Vlad, as Saris assumed that was the boys name, though she hadn't the slightest idea why he called David Kristoff.

"I'm visiting the relative of mine! What are you ding here?"

"I have a house here. It was my dad's but I inherited it."

"Well this is a big coincidence." the man with him said.

"Kristoff!" A girl with white(1) hair said, running up and hugging David, or Kristoff.

"Hey, Snow. How's it going?"

"I looked to the man, and he looked at me, but then my attention was dragged to someone behind them. My eyes widened in horror.

"Huh… Um" I was trying to find some way to get them out of the restraint. Finally I looked at David.

"Um, David? You know that priest I told you about. The one that kills-" As I was saying this I gestured to Alexander Anderson. He was looking strait at the new group. David's eyes widened.

"Hey, why don't we go somewhere? Why not my place?"

"Sure, this place is a little too stuffy anyway."

**AN: Boy that was a lot! Sorry if you got confused. Just ask me a question if you are confused. **

**(1) Any time it switches to the POV of someone other then Vlad or Alucard, it'll be told in third person.**

**Hop you liked it! And don't forget to tell others about it! They need to know that someone has created a Vlad Tod, Hellsing x-over! **

**Please review!**


End file.
